Cigarettes, Cafes and Conflicted Minds
by lokiMMXII
Summary: "Sherlock would see straight through it but John, although an intelligent man, was a little easier to play." Mycroft before and after the cafe conversation with John.


Disclaimer: I don't own just borrow on occasion.

* * *

><p>All other men are specialists, but his specialism is omniscience.<p>

—The Bruce-Partington Plans by Arthur Conan Doyle

Cigarettes, Cafe Converstions and Conflicted Minds

Mycroft watched the car pull way from under the safety of his umbrella. He had a few minutes before John would round the corner and find him standing outside this cafe. He abhorred waiting around, especially in such dreadful weather, but he needed to look the part. He needed to look like the conflicted older brother.

He used his unoccupied hand to reach into one of his pockets and produced a single cigarette from the box held within. He placed between his lips before retrieving the lighter. Smoking wasn't something Mycroft was inclined to do often but it was effective. Smoking along side someone could create a shared sense of relaxation, camaraderie and loosen tongues but, more importantly in this instance, appearing to smoke when all evidence points to it not being a habit of yours can give the appearance of high stress levels.

Sherlock would see straight through it but John, although an intelligent man, was a little easier to play.

He hadn't seen his brother since he handed that phone over. He'd had plenty of opportunities. There were cases he could have given Sherlock to entertain himself with. He had enough reasons to reprimand him as well.

However the last incident with Miss Adler had brought to light some uncomfortable truths. Sherlock had always firmly believed Mycroft's interest in his life was about his need for control and that's the way Mycroft liked him to think. Now he knew there was more too it. He had seen the proof. He knew Mycroft cared. Years Sherlock had spent since childhood trying to beat Mycroft, trying to find his weakness and now he knew that it was staring him right in the face every time he looked in the mirror.

On the subject of 'The Woman', of course he knew she was still alive even with all evidence to the contrary. He would let Sherlock have this one for now but if there was one mention of Irene Adler stepping foot on British soil he'd have someone put a bullet in her head. Afterall, she'd made a fool of him. There are some things you shouldn't do if you value your continued existence. When the opportunity arose he would also have to inform Sherlock that the next time he decided to abscond on a mission to save a woman's life then proceed to help her fake her death it'd be advisable not to take his phone. Sometimes he questioned his brother's reputation as one of the finest minds in the country.

All of this is why he's here today. Pretending to be the elder sibling preparing themselves to deliver possibly devastating news to the younger. When in actual fact he's waiting on the friend of his younger brother. And the news itself is a lie.

When John got here he'd give the good doctor a choice and John would obviously choose to break the news himself. He thought he was doing them a favour. Rather Sherlock heard it from someone with tact then his cold, abrupt elder brother. And better John deal with Sherlock then end up dealing with the fallout of another infamous Holmes brother spat. It's what Mycroft wanted. He still wasn't quite in the mood to find their particular form of sibling interaction remotely amusing. The thought of the secrets and favours he had to trade not to mention the apologies he had to make to protect his brother from both their own government and the Americans still grated on his nerves.

The conversation with John went well. Mycroft watched John get up body language and facial expression showing the conflict within as he prepared himself to talk to his friend.

He had told John that Sherlock had once wanted to be a pirate. It was what would seem a useless tidbit of information but it had a purpose. A few weeks from now, maybe even a month or so, Sherlock would do something or say something that'll make John remember. Then he'll tell Sherlock. Sherlock of course will enquire as to what exactly John had been discussing with him, ask for it to be recounted as near as possible from word to word, and then Sherlock will figure it out.

As soon as John was out of sight he left the cafe; the car pulling up to the curb just as he reached it. He was probably expected to be waiting for the doctor's return but there wasn't really any reason to. The papers John had were useless and he doubted he'd be getting the phone back.

Briefly Mycroft wondered whether John would choose to be honest or kind. Mycroft knew which he would choose. He and his brother always put honesty before kindness and the game before everything else. Either way it would give Sherlock a way out of those awkward conversations concerning his 'feelings'. If John believed he had lied then he wouldn't want to broach the subject out of shame and if he choose to be 'honest',well, people are so sensitive when it comes to speaking of the dead.

The car had just pulled out of Baker Street when the sound of his phone broke the silence within the vehicle.

_Not even going to say hello to the little brother?_

Mycroft deleted the text and deposited his phone back in his pocket in one smooth motion.

Less than a minute later his message alert sounded again.

_Why the cold shoulder treatment, ice man?_

Moriarty had taken quite the liking to texting him. The photo received a few nights back had been particularly wonderful message. Sherlock with his back to the window and, drawing all attention from all other details present in the picture, a bright red dot in the exact area his little brother's heart would be. Such pointless, attention seeking behaviour. The criminal consultant would never give the order for that bullet. Not until he'd first completely humiliated Sherlock at least.

Sherlock found Moriarty interesting. Mycroft found him irritating. To him he was just another one of Sherlock's messes he would eventually end up having to help clean up when everything gets out of hand.

For now though Mycroft was heading back to the much more simple task of protecting the country's national security and navigating the waters of national and international politics.

* * *

><p>AN: I wasn't so sure about the ending of Scandal in Belgravia even though overall it was a pretty awesome episode.


End file.
